Im Still Alive
by Bee61
Summary: "Aku punya alasan tersendiri karna aku tak membunuhmu." "Karena aku mencintaimu. Cukup aneh memang, bahkan mungkin ini terdengar sangat aneh untukmu. Tetapi aku memang benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu."


**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-OoO-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I'm Still Alive_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Backsound : Baekhyun - Beautiful_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-OoO-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun_**

 ** _Support Cast : Sehun, Kris_**

 ** _Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai_**

 ** _Language : Indonesia, Little Korea, Little English_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Crime, a Little Bit Humor, Hurt, Tragedy, Angst_**

 ** _Length : Oneshoot_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s)._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Summary : Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang pembunuh bayaran, Park Chanyeol, yang ditugaskan oleh ketua gengnya untuk membunuh keluarga Byun malah terjebak kedalam pesona seorang malaikat mungil dan berhati lembut?_**

" **Aku punya alasan tersendiri karna aku tak membunuhmu." "Karena aku mencintaimu. Cukup aneh memang, bahkan mungkin ini terdengar sangat aneh untukmu. Tetapi aku memang benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu."**

 ** _._**

 ** _-OoO-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-OoO-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Aku sangat tidak mengerti apa itu yang disebut kehidupan. Aku sangat muak dan jijik jika mendengar orang berbicara itu. Aku tak punya definisi apapun tentang hidup. Bukankah hidup itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Bukankah setelah hidup kalian juga akan merasakan apa itu mati? Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang orang pikirkan. Ayolah, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak mereka._

 _~ Park Chan Yeol ~_

 ** _Prologue On_**

 _"Kau?! Berani ya kau melawanku?!.", teriak seorang namja dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya._

 _"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, se-sebenarnya kesalahan a-apa yang sudah kulakukan?.", rintih seorang ahjumma. Perlahan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya._

 _"Entahlah.. ketua hanya menyuruhku untuk datang kesini dan membunuhmu. Hanya itu yang dia katakan.", ucap namja itu santai sambil tersenyum meremehkan._

 _Wanita itu tertunduk, menyeka air mata yang sudah berjatuhan di pipi tirusnya. Saat ini posisi mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu._

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu, pekerjaan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini? Apa kau tidak pernah mengerti apa itu siksa neraka? Hargailah hidupmu itu! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih waras diluar sana!.", teriak ahjumma itu lantang._

 _"Eugh! Aku tak tahu apa itu, dan aku tidak akan pernah mencari tahu tentang itu. Jangan pernah menceramahiku! Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku! Apa kau itu ibuku?! Sudahlah.. Aku tak mau berbasa-basi, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini dan menyelesaikan tugasku yang lain.", cetus namja tersebut._

 _Kemudian, ia menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat kearah jantung wanita paruh baya itu. Dan.._

 ** _DARRR!_**

 _"Akh!.", pekik ahjumma itu kesakitan._

 _"Sekarang kau tak perlu mengoceh didepanku lagi.", ucap namja itu._

 _Setelah memastikan jika wanita itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya, ia beranjak dari ruangan tersebut sambil melontarkan sebuah kalimat dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan darah yang berceceran dilantai marmer itu._

 _"Baiklah. Sepertinya tugasku yang satu ini sudah selesai.", kata namja itu dengan smirknya._

 ** _Prologue End_**

Namanya Park Chan Yeol, biasa disapa Chanyeol. Lahir 27 November 1992, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Pria berperawakan tinggi jangkung, rambut surai hitam lebat dengan gaya poni keatas, kulit putih, hidung mancung, mata bulat lebar, bibirnya yang penuh, tubuh tegap dengan dada yang bidang yang sudah terbentuk menjadikannya lebih sempurna dengan parasnya yang sangat tampan, senyuman yang terlihat menawan dengan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, ditambah dengan gayanya yang selalu maskulin.

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa pekerjaannya, author sudah menjelaskannya diatas. Sebenarnya ia pribadi yang baik dan ramah, lembut, ceria, dan cerewet. Well, Chanyeol hidup dan tinggal di lingkungan dimana orang akan menyebutnya sebagai surganya para konglomerat. Ayah Chanyeol seorang pemimpin sekaligus pemilik perusahaan yang bernama Park Corporation. Ya, nama itu diambil dari marga keluarga Chanyeol.

Saat mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan kembali dari China, mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat udara. Ayah Chanyeol meninggal ditempat. Ibunya mengalami koma beberapa hari saat dirawat dirumah sakit sebelum benar-benar dinyatakan meninggal. Dan ia hanya mengalami luka kecil di bagian kepalanya.

Seminggu sebelum tragedi tersebut, ayah Chanyeol meminta bantuan adiknya untuk menjaga perusahaan selama ia menetap di China. Sebelumnya, ayah Chanyeol pernah berpesan kepada adiknya,

'S _aat Chanyeol benar-benar sudah dewasa dan siap untuk memimpin, ia harus menyerahkan perusahaan kepada Chanyeol_ '

Tentu saja ayah Chanyeol mengatakan itu saat Chanyeol masih berusia 5 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _1 Minggu Kemudian..._**

Setelah tragedi yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua Chanyeol, keadaan benar-benar sudah merubahnya. Sekarang ia menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin dan sensitif.

Saat ia berjalan gontai menuju jalan ke mansionnya, tanpa disengaja ia menabrak seorang namja yang tengah berlari kecil. Kemudian, ia melihat dengan teliti pria tersebut. Pria dengan perawakan tinggi yang tidak jauh darinya, kulit yang lebih putih seperti albino, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, mata sipit dan tajam dilengkapi dengan wajah poker facenya, rambut dengan warna surai coklat dan terlihat sangat tampan.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa pria itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, sebuah topi dikepalanya, sebuah pisau belati di saku celananya dan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria yang baru ia temui itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ah mian, aku tak melihatmu karena terburu-buru tadi.", ucap namja itu dengan sedikit nada khawatir di sela-sela suaranya.

"Ya.", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Hehh! Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Apa kau baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?", ucap namja itu bercanda.

"Apa masalahmu!", cetus Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah.. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berteman. Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun.", ucap namja itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya berniat mengajak bersalaman.

Dengan malas ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas uluran tangan orang yang telah diketahui namanya itu.

"Chanyeol. Park Chan Yeol.", ucap Chanyeol dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

'Sepertinya orang ini bersahabat',batin Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kemana kau akan pergi?.", tanya Sehun.

"Hanya berjalan untuk pulang.", ucap Chanyeol.

Yang bertanya hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, menandakan bahwa ia kurang puas dengan jawaban teman barunya ini.

"Kau sendiri? Kemana kau akan pergi? Kenapa kau tadi berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Hey Hey. Jangan menyerangku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kau membuatku bingung.", gurau Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia merubah wajahnya menjadi serius dan menatap teman barunya ini dengan intens.

"Eh! Apa aku salah bicara? Aku minta maaf, hehe.", ucap Sehun kikuk.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju markas kami. Jika aku terlambat maka ketua akan membunuhku ja-.", jawab Sehun asal.

Sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan, dengan spontan tangannya bergerak untuk membekap mulutnya itu.

'Kyaaa.. Kenapa mulutku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol ucapanku', batin Sehun.

"Markas? Ketua? Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan?.", tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah i-itu enggg.. A-a-aku hanya asal bicara. Sudahlah lupakan saja.", jawab Sehun gelagapan.

"Jawab dengan benar, Hun.", ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ahh! Baiklah aku menyerah. Markas kami, yaitu tempat persembunyian kami dari orang-orang yang akan menangkap kami dan-."

"Apa pekerjaan yang kau lakukan? Apa kau seorang buronan polisi?.", potong Chanyeol.

"Apa kau suka sekali memotong ucapan orang lain, eoh?!.", tanya Sehun dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali, memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan sekarang ia hanya bersedekap tangan menunggu jawaban teman barunya itu.

"Bukan buronan, lebih tepatnya seorang pembunuh bayaran.", jawab Sehun dengan mulut embernya.

"Pembunuh bayaran?", tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Ne. Aku dibayar dengan cara membunuh orang seperti yang telah ketua perintahkan.", jawab Sehun.

'Ini lebih menarik daripada harus mengurus perusahaan itu', batin Chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau terlihat aneh.", ucap Sehun curiga.

"Hei! Bolehkah aku ikut? Maksudku, maukah kau mengajakku bersamamu untuk bertemu ketua? Aku juga ingin emm.. menjadi sepertimu?", tanya Chanyeol spontan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa?!", ucap Sehun tak percaya mendengar ucapan teman barunya ini. Dan lihat! Sekarang ia membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Kau serius dengan apa yang kau bilang barusan?.", lanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku serius. Bahkan sangat serius. Mari berteman baik denganku?.", jawab Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit ragu kemudian Sehun berkata..

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu kepada ketua.", ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Bahkan aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa.", gumam Sehun.

"Ha?! Apa kau baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu?.", tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah! Aniya! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hehe.", jawab Sehun meyakinkan, berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa yang telah ia gumamkan.

Setelah dengan acara perdebatan antara dua insan muda itu, mereka pun berjalan menuju markas melewati dinginnya angin malam. Ditemani pohon-pohon mapel yang tumbuh tinggi dan lebar disekitar jalan ditambah daun yang berwarna oranye kemerahan dan cantik yang terlindungi oleh gumpalan salju. Ya, ini adalah musim dingin. Dimana, banyak salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Jarak mereka dari tempat semula yang mereka pijak sudah lumayan jauh. Tapi, suara Sehun yang dilontarkan masih terdengar menggema, menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengajak teman barunya itu berbicara sambil mengusir hawa bosan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

"Kau tau?! Mungkin beberapa pohon ini membutuhkan pelukan hangat kita!.", ucap Sehun dengan guraunya.

"Ya. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau sendiri yang melakukanya.", jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?.", tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu! Aku lebih menyukai memeluk seorang namja mungil dan cantik daripada sebuah pohon.", jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa disela ucapannya.

"Yak! Itu bukan jawaban yang rasional!.", ucap Sehun tak terima.

 ** _~ Pedalaman Kota Incheon ~_**

Setelah berjalan kurang dari 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, yakni sebuah markas yang terletak di sebuah pedalaman. Sangat sedikit dari masyarakat Incheon yang mengetahui tempat tersebut, mengingat letaknya yang terlalu- ah tidak! bahkan sangat jauh dari lingkungan perkotaan. Karena, masyarakat 93% lebih memilih untuk menetap di lingkungan kota.

Sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi sebuah pagar tinggi dengan ujung yang runcing berwarna hitam. Pondasi yang berbahan dasar batu bata tanpa dipoles dengan sebuah cat dan terlihat sedikit kotor dan berdebu. Sebelum dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian, dulu bangunan ini adalah sebuah rumah amal. Tapi, setahun setelahnya pemilik meninggal dan bangunan ini menjadi terbengkalai.

"Apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?.", tanya Chanyeol.

Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan bangunan ini, author akan menjawabnya. Bangunan yang sekarang disebut markas ini dikelilingi beberapa pohon rindang. Seperti, pohon beringin di depan teras, pohon pakis disebelah kanan rumah, dan sebuah pohon pinus tanpa daun disebelah kiri rumah. Membuat bangunan ini terkesan sangat seram diselimuti dengan gelapnya malam purnama.

"Ne. Apa kau sekarang merasa takut?.", jawab Sehun.

"Ah. Tentu saja tidak.", ucap Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, jika sekarang semua bulu kuduk Chanyeol sedang berdiri ditempatnya. Perasaan sedikit takut membuatnya ragu untuk memasuki bangunan itu.

Sekarang posisi mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat kursi-kursi tapi sangat berantakan. Debu dimana-mana. Sarang laba-laba diatas dan disetiap sudut tembok. Lantai yang sangat kotor tak terawat. Dan, sekarang Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Orang itu terkesan galak dengan raut wajah seram dan wajah kotaknya. Terdapat darah disudut bibir dan keningnya.

"Siapa dia?.", tanya orang itu.

"Temanku.", jawab Sehun datar.

"Dimana ketua?.", lanjutnya.

"Dia didalam. Cepatlah! Dia sudah dari tadi menunggu kedatanganmu.", ucap orang itu.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga masuk kesebuah ruangan dengan penerangan lampu yang minim. Wajar saja jika ruangan ini sedikit terlihat remang.

"Halo pria kecilku.", ucap ketua tersenyum senang.

Lihatlah posisi orang itu sekarang. Sangatlah tidak sopan. Duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja saat mengajak lawannya berbicara.

Ketua. Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi yang tidak normal. Jika kalian melihatnya, mungkin kalian akan menyebutnya sebagai hantu egrang. Namja itu memiliki kulit putih. Tampan dengan rambut blonde nya. Namja itu bernama Kris.

"Aku sudah melaksanakannya, seperti apa yang telah kau perintahkan"., kata Sehun.

"Bagus. Karena aku ingin melihat wanita itu mati secepatnya. Melihat wajahnya membuatku ingin mual!.", ucap Kris setelahnya dengan menekankan kata 'mati'.

"Siapa orang yang kau bawa itu?.", tanya Kris menyelidik.

"Temanku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan kemari. Ia berkata jika ia ingin menjadi anak buahmu.", jawab Sehun meyakinkan.

Kris memandang perawakan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

'Sepetinya namja ini akan menguntungkanku'batin Kris

"Baiklah bocah! Siapa namamu?!.", ucap Kris keras.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.", kata Chanyeol dengan melontarkan pandangan tak suka.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seperti dia?.", tanya Kris dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengusir kesunyian dalam hidupku. Kupikir, aku akan merasa senang. Dan, sepertinya pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku hanya melakukan perintahmu dan kau akan membayarku setelahnya kan?.", ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Tentu! Tapi jika kau gagal melakukan misimu, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa.", kata Kris enteng.

"Baik.", ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat Chanyeol sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris dengan sorotan mata tajam seolah ia menyimpan dendam kepada orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _5 Bulan Setelahnya..._**

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun segera meluncur menggunakan ferrari nya menuju ke kediaman keluarga Byun. Ya, hari ini mereka akan menjalankan tugas mereka dari sang ketua untuk menghabisi seluruh keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha memecahkan keheningan dengan mengajak bicara teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?.", tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu.", jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan ini?.", tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun tak bergeming. Ia hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih dan rapuh.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya.", ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bercerita.", ucap Sehun akhirnya.

 ** _~ Flashback On ~_**

" _Appaaa...", rintih seorang anak lugu berusia 16 tahun itu sambil menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di keningnya._

" _Cepat! Tembak dia!.", tegas seorang namja._

" _Kumohon ja-jangan lakukan itu...", ucap anak itu kembali._

 ** _DARRRR!_**

 _Terdengar suara peluru mengenai tepat dijantung seorang ahjussi, ayah dari anak itu. Seketika, pria paruh baya itu tak sadarkan diri dan mati ditempat. Anak itu pingsan._

" _Cepat bawa anak itu! Aku masih membutuhkan orang untuk melakukan ini!", suruh seorang pria kepada anak buahnya._

" _Baik Ketua!.", ucap anak buah pria itu bersamaan._

 _Kemudian, mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju markas mereka._

" _Di-dimana a-aku?.", ucap anak itu ketakutan._

" _Hay pria kecil! Kau sudah bangun? Kau beruntung tidak kuhabisi! Itu berarti aku sudah menyelamatkanmu! Sekarang kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku! Apa kau paham?!.", ucap pria itu._

" _M-m-mwo?! Kejam! Wae?! Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?! Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kau yang telah menyelamatkanku? Bahkan kau yang telah membunuh orang tuaku!.", teriak anak itu lantang dan menahan tangisnya._

" _Dengar bocah! Ayahmu telah berhutang uang sebanyak 5 triliun kepadaku. Dia bilang akan membayarnya dalam tempo 1 minggu. Tapi, ia malah melarikan diri ke Jepang. Untunglah, anak buahku sangat pintar dan berhasil menemukan keberadaan ayahmu itu. Cihh! Aku membawamu kesini untuk bekerja untukku, dengan ini kau bisa melunasi hutang-hutang ayahmu itu! Bukankah aku sangat baik! Haha! Sekarang ikuti aku atau..", ucap namja itu belum menyelesaikan ucapannya._

" _Atau apa?!.", ucap anak itu dengan sorot mata tajam._

" _Atau aku akan membunuh kekasihmu ini sekarang juga!.", ancam namja itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada anak kecil tersebut._

" _MWOO?!.", ucap anak itu kaget._

 _Anak itu masih berputar dengan pikirannya._

" _Ba-baiklah. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau.", ucap anak itu pasrah._

" _Maaf Lu.", gumam anak itu._

 ** _~ Flashback Off ~_**

"Apakah orang itu..", ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ya. Dia Kris. Dia orang yang telah membunuh orangtuaku.", ucap Sehun.

"Mianhae. Seharusnya aku tak menanyakan hal ini.", ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Itu hanya masa lalu. Lagipula semua juga sudah terjadi.", ucap Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Sehun membentuk senyum dibibirnya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan melajukan mobil Ferrarinya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Kau tau. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk segera menghabisi keluarga Byun, Hun.", ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sarkatik sekali. Kupastikan Kris akan puas dengan hasil kerja kita.", ucap Sehun.

Setelahnya mereka pun hanya berdiam diri masing-masing. Chanyeol pun masih setia berkonsentrasi menyetir. Dan sedangkan Sehun dia menikmati pemandangan dari jendela. Hari ini terlihat butiran salju kembali turun menutupi seluruh permukaan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Benar ini rumahnya?.", tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Ne. Dari GPS yang kupantau ini lah rumahnya.", ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak maskernya.

Mereka pun segera memasuki rumah nomor 614 tersebut.

 **BRAKKK!**

"Hah mudah sekali pintunya terbuka. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menanti malaikat maut menjemput kematian mereka.", ucap Chanyeol sarkatik.

"Yakk! kau ini kenapa bersemangat sekali sih sebenarnya? untuk hal seperti ini?!.", ucap Sehun yang kelihatan muak dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Bagaimana tidak? Disini kan aku mencari uang. Jika aku bisa membunuhnnya dengan hasil yang memuaskan, bukankah kita akan mendapatkan bayaran yang sesuai? Ayolah manusia mana yang tidak menginginkan uang? Kau seperti ini juga karena uang kan?.", ucap Chanyeol.

Dan Sehun pun hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kau ke kamar di belakang. Aku yang akan mencarinya di kamar utama.", ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas menghampiri kamar utama yang pastinya terdapat Ny. Byun dan juga Tuan Byun.

Chanyeol pun segera bergegas untuk memasuki rumah keluarga Byun itu. Ia mencari-cari kamar yang di tempati oleh anak-anak mereka. Dan matanya pun tak sengaja menangkap pintu dengan cat berwarna putih tersebut. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati kamar tersebut.

Tetapi tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya jadi tidak tenang seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya jadi berdetak sangat kencang sekali. Bahkan tangannya pun sedikit bergetar ketika membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut.

 **Cklek**

Dan... terkunci.

 **BRAKKK!**

Dan Chanyeol pun menendang pintu tersebut hingga terbuka secara paksa.

 **DEG**

Jantungnya lebih berdetak dengan kencang lagi ketika dia melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur sangat pulas itu. Wajahnya sangat damai seperti seorang bayi. Bahkan dia tidak terusik sedikit pun ketika Chanyeol menendang pintu tersebut yang mengakibatkan suara yang cukup keras, sosok namja dengan tubuh mungil, mata yang sipit seperti bulan sabit, Oh! Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah merekah seperti cherry itu. Sungguh sempurna seperti seorang malaikat.

Chanyeol pun tanpa sadar mendekat kearah namja yang tengah tertidur sangat pulas itu. Dia berjongkok di depan namja itu mengabsen setiap lekuk wajah namja tersebut.

'Sempurna' gumamnya.

 **DAARRR DARRR DARRR**

Seketika pun Chanyeol tersadar ketika mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Dan tanpa ia sadari namja mungil itu pun membuka matanya seiring dengan berakhirnya suara tembakan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Siapa kau?.", ucap namja tersebut sambil meringsuk mundur ke pojokan tempat tidur.

Chanyeol yang ketahuan tertangkap basah pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya diam dengan wajah innoncent nya.

"K-kau s-siapa? Kyaaaaa tolong jangan bunuh aku. Aku belum mau mati aku belum menikah. Hyaaaa aku belum mau mati kumohon.", ucapnya dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan yang ia katupkan di depan tangannya tersebut.

Oh ayolah itu terlihat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun meneguk salivanya susah payah ketika melihat tingkah namja mungil yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir.", ucap Chanyeol, entahlah tiba-tiba saja kata tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol.

Hey! Siapa saja tolong ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa tujuannya disini adalah untuk menghabisi semua keluarga dari keluarga Byun. Tapi kenapa saat ia melihat sosok yang ada di depannya ini dia jadi melemah. Seakan-akan sosok ini menahan Chanyeol agar dia menghentikan semuanya.

"Hikss kumohon jangan habisi aku, kumohon hentikan jangan bunuh aku.", ucapnya sambil terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau tenang saja. Jangan khawatir.", ucap Chanyeol berusaha menjangkau namja tersebut. Dan berhasil dia pun berhasil menarik namja tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yakkk! Apak-.", tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsi Chanyeol dan juga si mungil.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kenapa kau malah main drama dengannya, eoh? Sialan kau. Aku sudah lama menunggumu di depan sana kau malah enak-enakan dengan seorang namja.", ucap Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol pun menarik tubuh Sehun keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Cepat segera habisi bagianmu dan segera pulang!.", ucap Sehun sedikit membentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya terdiam. Dan detik kemudian ia pun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya.", ucap Chanyeol dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa kau tak dapat membunuhnya?!.", ucap Sehun sedikit tersulut emosi.

"M-maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membunuhnya, Hun. Aku rasa aku terkena cinta pada pandangan pertama.", ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak bisa. Aku yang akan membunuhnya.", ucap Sehun yang langsung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar namja mungil tersebut. Tapi pergerakannya pun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, Hun. Biarkan dia tetap hidup, hanya untuknya saja."

"Kau gila?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jika kita membiarkannya hidup, bagaimana jika dia melaporkan pada polisi karena kita sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan juga saudaranya?! Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Kris?! Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kita jika dia tahu bahwa kita gagal?!."

Chanyeol pun terlihat sangat frustasi mendengar perkataan Sehun. Di satu sisi dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan namja tersebut. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga memikirkan bagaimana reaksi sang ketua jika mengetahui bahwa bawahannya sudah gagal menjalankan mandat darinya dan juga harus berakhir di kantor polisi.

"Hun kumohon. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya, kumohon jangan biarkan namja itu mati aku yang akan mengurusnya.", ucap Chanyeol terlihat memohon pada temannya itu.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini saja.", ucap Sehun.

Mereka pun kembali memasuki kamar tempat namja tersebut ditinggalkan. Dan Bingo! Mereka tak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana. Dan keduanya pun hanya saling pandang bingung, mereka pun mencari ke setiap sudut kamar. Tapi tetap saja mereka tak menemukan namja tersebut.

"Ini semua salahmu! Coba kau lihat, dimana namja itu sekarang?! Oh ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika namja itu berlari keluar dan melapor pada polisi?.", ucap Sehun bingung. Dia mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Shhhh!.", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Dan juga salah satu tangannya menunjuk pada sosok yang mereka cari-cari sejak tadi itu. Ya! Itu adalah namja yang sedang mereka cari-cari, terllihat namja tersebut sedang menunduk. Wajahnya pucat, air matanya turun begitu saja mengaliri pipi putihnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah terkapar di lantai bersimbah darah.

Perlahan Chanyeol pun mendekatinya. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh bahu namja mungil tersebut. Hampir saja dia menyentuh bahu namja tersebut, namja itu sudah menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Terlihat dia sangat shock akan kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"H-hey, kau baik-."

"Yaaakkkkk! Hey! Hentikan! Apa yang uhukk- Heyyy! Uhukk Hun-.", ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata karena tiba-tiba saja namja mungil itu mencekiknya.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itupun segera melepaskan cengkraman namja tersebut pada leher Chanyeol. Tapi sangatlah susah, namja itu sangat kuat rupanya.

 **Brakk!**

Namja tersebut jatuh tersungkur di lantai karena Chanyeol mendorongnya sehingga punggung namja tersebut menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Eunghhhhh.", lenguh namja tersebut, tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja dengan posisi tangannya yang memegang punggungnya.

Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melakukan itupun refleks langsung menghampiri namja tersebut. Dan merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Oh maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja.", ucapnya sambil mengusap punggung sempit namja mungil tersebut. Namja itu meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia terus meronta dan memukuli dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan namja tersebut. Dia cukup sadar bahwa dia sudah bersalah karena sudah menghabisi seluruh keluarganya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku sudah membuat keluargamu menjadi seperti ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, tenanglah. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, shhh sudah jangan menangis lagi.", ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan namja tersebut.

Dan berhasil, namja tersebut sudah sedikit tenang karena perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut. Dia pun hanya bisa menurut ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pada mobil miliknya dan Sehun. Mereka berniat membawa namja tersebut ke mansion milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab atas namja mungil yang masih setia berada di pelukannya tersebut.

Matahari pagi terlihat sudah masuk menyeruak melalui celah-celah gorden di kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengucek-ucek matanya mencoba mengontraskan matanya dengan cahaya matahari. Sedetik kemudian ia pun terbangun mengingat jika sekarang ada penghuni baru di mansionnya.

Dan dia pun segera turun dari ranjang king size nya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera menemui namja mungil yang tadi malam dibawa ke mansionnya. Tadi malam ia belum sempat untuk sekedar bertanya nama namja tersebut, karena namja itu hanya diam saja ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara, Chanyeol cukup mengerti bahwa namja itu masih shock. Jadi Chanyeol menunggu waktu yang pas untuk berbicara pada namja tersebut. Dan sekarang inilah waktunya.

Dia pun menghampiri kamar namja tersebut dan membuka knop nya.

Gelap.

Itulah kata pertama yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Kamar yang ditempati namja tersebut sangatlah gelap karena gorden kamar tersebut cukup tebal dan juga masih tertutup dengan sempurna sehingga matahari pagi pun tak dapat menembus masuk. Chanyeol pun mencoba meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

 **Ctek**

Dan seketika suasana pun menjadi terang. Chanyeol pun dibuat kaget saat matanya menatap namja mungil tersebut sedang duduk meringkuk di pojok dengan lutut tertekuk dan kepala yang ia benamkan diantara lipatan tangannya. Seketika hati Chanyeol pun sangat sakit melihat namja yang ia cintai itu menjadi seperti itu karena dirinya, walau bukan dia yang menembak kedua orang tua namja tersebut, walaupun Sehun yang melakukannya. Tapi? Apa bedanya dia dengan Sehun? Bukankah mereka berdua sama saja. Sama-sama memiliki niat dari awal untuk menghabisi keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri namja tersebut. Dia pun mencoba menyentuh bahu sempit milik namja tersebut.

"Hey. Kau? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?.", ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan namja tersebut.

Namja itu mendongak, mata sayunya mengeluarkan air mata saat ini. Sungguh hati Chanyeol lebih sakit lagi ketika melihatnya.

Sakit sekali, Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi putih namja tersebut. Namja itu hanya diam mendapati perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku sungguh benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku berjanji padamu takkan pernah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja? Kenapa kau tak menembakku seperti kau menembak keluargaku? Kau brengsek! Sungguh! Kau brengsek!.", ucap namja tersebut sedikit dengan nada yang meninggi tetapi terlihat sekali bahwa suaranya bergetar sangat mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika namja itu mengucapkan hal tersebut. Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar pun benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Hah? Sudah kuduga, bahkan kau tak bisa menjawabnya.", ucap namja mungil tersebut sarkatik sambil menunjukkan smirk nya.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri karna aku tak membunuhmu.", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Cukup aneh memang, bahkan mungkin ini terdengar sangat aneh untukmu. Tetapi aku memang benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Dan namja itupun hanya diam mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol itu. Tak disangka hati namja itu sedikit menghangat ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.", ucapnya sambil membawa namja tersebut ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Dan namja itupun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol ternyata namja itu sedikit tersenyum ketika Chanyeol memeluknya sayang sambil mengusap punggunya.

"Kalau boleh tahu. Siapa namamu? Sejak tadi kita berbicara dan sedekat ini, aku sama sekali belum tahu namamu. Oh iya aku Park Chanyeol, kau panggil saja aku Chanyeol.", ucap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baek Hyun.".

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti menjadi bulan, dan musim dingin pun juga sudah berganti menjadi musim semi. Antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun pun sudah mulai bisa menerima Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang mencintainya. Tetapi dia belum bisa menerima perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya itu, karena dia belum benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin mencintai namja itu dengan segenap perasaannya dan juga ingin membalas semua perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya pada keluarga Baekhyun tersebut.

Suatu sore mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman sore hari. Sambil menikmati pemandangan, melihat bunga-bunga musim semi yang bermekaran. Dan juga menghirup udara segar. Mereka pergi untuk sekedar merefreshkan pikiran mereka yang suntuk karena terlalu lama berada di dalam rumah.

Mereka bersepeda bersama, makan es krim di cafe bersama, sungguh bahagia. Walau mungkin semuanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa status diantara keduanya. Tetapi mereka tetap menjalani hubungan mereka dengan sukacita dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Chan.", panggil Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya sembari menautkan kedua alisnya. Seolah-olah berkata 'apa'.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil.", ucapnya.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun pergi untuk menuju ke kamar mandi, di seberang taman.

Hendak saja namja itu menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Limosin berwarna hitam berhenti di depan namja mungil tersebut. Karna merasa terhalang untuk menyebrang, Baekhyun pun berhenti di samping pintu mobil tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan memakai kaos yang di tutup dengan jaket hitamnya, jeans, topi, kacamata hitam, dan juga masker. Keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya. Tiba-tiba orang tersebut langsung menangkap Baekhyun begitu saja. Dia langsung menarik tangan namja itu dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah karna orang itu sangat kuat.

"Uhh kenapa Baekkie lama sekali, sebenarnya dimana dia?", gumam Chanyeol seorang diri.

Hari pun mulai gelap terlihat dari arah barat matahari sudah mulai terbenam, tetapi Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Chanyeol pun semakin gelisah memikirkan namja mungilnya tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kemana dia? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga?'

'Argghhhhhhh' Chanyeol pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman untuk mencari Baekhyun nya tersebut.

Dan sore pun sudah berganti malam, tetapi dia sama sekali belum menemukan namja mungilnya itu. Dia menyerah dia pasrah. Saat ia hendak kembali ke mansion miliknya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?", ucap Chanyeol pada penelfon.

' _Park Chan Yeol'_

"Kris?!."

' _Oh masih mengenaliku rupanya?'_

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu Kris? Kau kan ketua geng kami."

' _Geng? Haha, kau masih ingat rupanya dengan komunitas ku?'_

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan komunitasku sendiri Kris?."

' _Komunitasmu? Kau menganggap dirimu masih bagian dari kami? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Park Chan Yeol?'_

 **DEG!?**

' _Hey, kenapa kau diam? Aku benar kan? Kau mau mengelak? Omong-omong bagaimana dengan namjamu itu Park Chan Yeol?'_

' _Ah, biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang kebingungan mencarinya kan? Haha, kau tak perlu khawatir namjamu aman..._

 _bersamaku'_

"Kris! Sialan kau! Lepaskan dia sekarang juga."

' _Apakah kau akan datang menyelamatkannya seperti seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan putrinya? Oke, kutunggu kedatanganmu Mr. Park.'_

Dan setelahnya pun sambungan diputus oleh Kris. Chanyeol pun tanpa babibu langsung pulang menuju mansionnya mengambil mobilnya dan beranjak menuju ke markas geng tersebut.

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya Kris pun segera mengahampiri namja mungil yang sekarang sedang diikat pada sebuah tiang. Namja itu terlihat sangat ketakutan tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu kembali dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Namja itupun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketika Kris mulai mendekatinya.

"Baek. Kau masih mengingatku? Ohh ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti Baekhyun yang dulu.", ucap Kris sambil memutari tiang yang menjadi tempat pengikat namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Kris.

"Tatap aku ketika aku berbicara denganmu! Jadi, bagaimana tentang Chanyeol? Apakah sebegitu menariknya dia untukmu? Hingga kau dapat menerimanya sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu?.", ucap Kris sambil mencengkeram dagu namja tersebut kasar.

Baekhyun pun hanya meringis menahan sakit karena cengkraman Kris tersebut.

"Bahkan kau lebih menerimanya daripada aku yang sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu Baek?.", ucap Kris, cengkramannya pada dagu Baekhyun sedikit melemah.

 ** _~ Flashback On ~_**

" _Kau tau Kris? Aku sangat menyukai musim semi.", ucap seorang namja yang tengah tidur terlentang diatas hamparan rumput dengan disekelilingnya terdapat bunga-bunga mekar musim semi._

" _Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu menyukai musim semi?.", tanya seorang namja yang juga tengah berbaring di sebelahnya._

" _Karna semi itu hangat. Bunga-bunga yang mekar, angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk, ada matahari yang mengantarkan sinar kehangatan. Intinya aku benar-benar suka dengan musim semi.", ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Dia sedari tadi menghirup udara segar di padang rumput yang luas itu, dan menghembuskannya keluar perlahan._

" _Lalu tahukah kau apa yang kusukai?."_

" _Apa?.", tanya namja itu masih dengan mata yang terpejam._

" _Kau.", ucap Kris mantap._

 _Namja itu tertegun mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. Dia pun membuka matanya saking kagetnya, dan matanya pun menatap Kris._

" _Mwo? Mworago?.", tanya namja mungil itu._

" _Kau. Iya kau, aku menyukaimu.", ucap Kris lagi._

" _Ah Kris lihatlah kupu-kupunya indah sekali.", ucap namja itu, dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris tetapi malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka._

 _Dan Kris cukup sadar diri, bahwa dia memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan namja disampingnya tersebut._

 ** _~ Flashback Off ~_**

"Kau bahkan selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ketika aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Sebegitukah bencinya kau denganku?.", tanya Kris pada namja itu.

"Nah itulah alasanku kenapa aku membunuh keluargamu Baek. Kau tau? Aku selama ini hancur karenamu, aku sakit Baek."

"Kris kumohon lepaskan aku.", ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hah? Kau pikir semudah itu? Kau harus mati Baek.", ucap Kris dengan smirknya.

"Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu. Chanyeol juga tak boleh mendapatkanmu.", Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil masuk menerobos markas Kris tersebut.

Itu mobil Chanyeol. Dia datang untuk namja mungilnya. Chanyeol pun turun dari mobilnya dan segera berlari kearah Kris. Tetapi beberapa anak buah Kris terlihat menghalangi Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya terpaksa Chanyeol harus melawan mereka seorang diri, anak buah Kris sangatlah banyak. Chanyeol pun lama kelamaan kewalahan juga menghadapi anak buah Kris yang berjumlah 5 orang itu.

"Chanyeoolllllll!.", teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur ditanah dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

Dan waktu seperti ini pun tak disia-siakan oleh Kris, dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan...

 **Crashhhh!**

"Arghhhhhhh.", erang Chanyeol ketika sebuah pisau menusuk tepat dibagian jantungnya. Kris lah yang melakukannya. Iya dia Kris. Yang menancapkan pisau tersebut adalah Kris.

 **DARRRRR**

Terdengar suara tembakan yang mengenai tubuh seseorang.

 **BRUKKK**

Kris jatuh tersungkur di lantai tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Seseorang menembaknya. Ya. Ada seseorang yang menembaknya. Anak buah Kris pun langsung berlari mengejar seseorang yang menembak Kris tersebut.

"Chanyeoollllllllll!.", ucap Baekhyun, dia berusaha melepaskan ikatannya pada tiang. Dan langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kumohon bertahanlah.", ucap Baekhyun, air matanya pun semakin deras kala melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

 **TES TES TES**

Pertanda, bahwa saat ini langit juga ikut bersedih dan meneteskan air mata beningnya ke tanah menemani Baekhyun yang kini tengah menangis.

Aneh. Bukankah ini musim semi? Kenapa langit bisa meneteskan air matanya?

Perlahan rintikan air hujan mulai membasahi tubuh kedua namja tersebut.

Hey! Siapapun tolong ingatkan author! Ini musim semi bukan musim hujan!

Chanyeol menggeleng dan ia tersenyum pada namja mungil yang dicintainya itu. Tangan Chanyeol pun terulur keatas untuk menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah namja mungilnya.

 **CHU~**

Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan. Baekhyun pun terdiam dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan oleh bibir lembut milik Chanyeol.

'Manis'

Ya. Bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Itu yang saat ini tengah dirasakan Chanyeol.

Itu yang pertama baginya dan juga Baekhyun. Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka, dan juga menjadi...

Hingga pada akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya.

"A-a-ak-ku m-mencintaimu.", setelahnya mengucapkan hal itu tangan Chanyeol pun jatuh ke tanah.

...ciuman terakhirnya

Ya, Park Chanyeol...

Sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkan namja mungilnya.

"Chanyeol kumohon, hiks jangan tinggalkan aku. Park Chan Yeol bangunlah, kau harus tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, hiks kumohon bangunlah.", ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Sudah terlambat, Chanyeol sudah pergi dan dia tak akan pernah bisa mendengar lagi bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya. Kau terlambat Baek. Karena Chanyeol sudah meninggalkanmu untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Lima bulan kemudian..._**

Terlihat seorang namja mungil yang sedang khusyuk berdoa di makam seseorang. Terlihat dia sangat khusyuk mendoakan orang tersebut. Sesekali mulutnya terlihat berkomat-kamit seperti mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

Ya dia Byun Baek Hyun. Dan dia tengah berada di makam orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Park Chan Yeol.

"Baek. Kau sudah selesai?.", tanya seseorang namja kepadanya.

"Ah iya, aku sudah selesai mendoakan Chanyeol. Kajja kita pulang.", ucap Baekhyun pada namja tersebut.

Dan namja tersebut menuntun Baekhyun untuk pulang kerumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.", ucap Baekhyun pada namja tersebut tiba-tiba.

"Apa?", tanya namja tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih kau sudah mau merawatku menggantikan Chanyeol, dan juga sudah mau membunuh Kris...

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

.

.

.

LEAVE A REVIEW

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


End file.
